Ideas and Such
by Zohh
Summary: What was she doing, again?  Emily/Paige.


**Author's note: **Yeah. Okay. I know I should be working on _Sixteen or So_. Which I will. I just got this idea in the middle of the class I aide for and just went with it. But don't worry. Because there is _no way_ that I can't write something for _Sixteen or So_ after the most recent episode (aka the March seventh episode).

Like. You guys. I am totally on Team Moze now. Mayawhat?

* * *

Emily pulled herself out of the water, immediately pulling off her goggles and rubber cap. Her dark hair fell out in a straggly ponytail and hung wearily on her back. Other swimmers mimicked her movements as they got out of the pool from their morning practice.

"That was great, Em!" One of her teammates said with a grin, "You nearly broke the fifty fly record!"

"Thanks, Carly." Emily gave her teammate a smile and walked across the deck to get her towel. She looked along the other side of the pool and saw Paige walk hurriedly into the locker room. Paige had returned to the morning practices, per the request of Emily, since they were now "friends," but the closeted girl still refused to act as if she even _knew_ her in public.

With her cap and goggles in hand, Emily scampered off to the locker room; she only had about thirty minutes until class to get dried and ready.

She had been working in autopilot while she got changed and ready for the rest of the school day. Most of the locker room was empty except for her and, of course, Paige McCullers, who was walking in at that moment.

True to her word, Emily had remained friends with the girl, but there was still an awkward tension lingering between them. Emily would admit, though, that she herself was still vulnerable and afraid of what she might do or say.

Next to her, she heard a locker door open and she turned to find the one person she had been thinking about standing with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hey," Paige said, trying to ignore the inevitable awkwardness.

Emily smiled weakly as her form of greeting. She kept her head in her own locker, pretending to be searching for her sweater; she was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, her shoes laying next to her bag on the ground.

They were silent for a moment while Paige rifled through her clothing until they both decided to open their mouths and say something.

"Paige, we -"

"Look, I -"

Paige laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"Sorry, I..." Emily shook her head, looking back into her locker for the sweater that she had already located. "I shouldn't..." she mumbled.

Paige frowned. "What's wrong?"

There was no response.

"Emily..."

And that's what did it for her. The way Paige had breathed her name, barely audible...

Emily slammed her locker door shut and brought her hands up to Paige's shoulders, pushing the other girl against the blue lockers. The towel unwrapped itself and fell as Emily pressed her lips to Paige's, careless to the fact that she was dressed and Paige was still in a wet swim suit.

Emily didn't know what happened after that. She knew that her lips were still on Paige's. She knew her hands were still on Paige's shoulders. She knew her abdomen was pressed up against Paige's. But that was it.

She didn't know how much time had passed, or when Paige's surprised hands had made their way to her own waist, or when she had lost all of her common sense.

Everything had stopped. Time had stopped. Breathing had stopped. Thinking had stopped. Don't think. Just do.

But what was she doing again?

Oh, that's right. She was making out with Paige McCullers in the locker room.

The bell rang, signifying that they had ten minutes to be in their first class of the day.

Emily opened her eyes and pulled herself off of the other girl. She was short of breath and noticed that her tank top was damp from where it had com in contact with Paige's bathing suit.

"Crap." Emily breathed out.

Paige stood against the lockers, extremely taken aback. Her lips and the surrounding area were bright red, and she tried desperately to grasp onto something. Emily licked her own lips, the taste of chlorine and Paige McCullers swimming around on her tongue.

Composing herself, Paige bent down to grab her change of clothes and towel. She cleared her throat and said, "I think, uh, I'm going to...ah, change in one of the stalls..."

With a sigh, Emily leaned against the cold, blue lockers, watching from the corner of her eyes as Paige hurried off behind a tiny, metal door.

Definitely not one of her better ideas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, you know that episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ where Callie and Arizona are in the elevator and it's all sad and awkward because they broke up and then Callie just _breathes_ out Arizona's name and then Arizona just pushes her up again the elevator wall and kisses her? Yeah. Okay. Me too. Because that's where I got the idea for this from.


End file.
